The present invention relates to the headrest apparatus for use in seats of automobiles, airplanes, etc.
This type of conventional apparatus has a head resting part which supports a head of a man and comprises an elastic layer such as, for example, a molded part made of foamed polyurethane inside which a supporting member such as the support member is embedded.
Such headrest apparatus as described above is disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Patent Gazette (laying-open) No. SHO. 56-89213.
In such headrest apparatus as described above, there is a problem that a repulsive force of the elastic layer deteriorates the shock absorbing effect of said elastic layer as a whole since, when a sudden and strong shock is added to the head as in case of rear end collision, the head sinks into the elastic layer once and is pushed out toward the front by the repulsive force of this elastic layer because the head of the man is received by the elastic layer.